Breakeven
by NotHereNotNowNotWhileILoveU
Summary: Dimitri left Rose after the Attack, where he was not killed, without a word. Now five years later he's going back to the Academy. Will Rose take him back?
1. What Hurts The Most Part 1

Summary: After the Attack, where Dimitri is not killed, he leaves. Just up and leaves without a word. After five years working at the Court he is being called back to the Academy. Will Rose want her back? Rose and Dimitri POV. Plus, each chapter as a song to go with it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Richelle Mead owns it all minus the songs, they belong to their owners. :)

* * *

What Hurts The Most By Rascal Flatts

Dimitri

I slipped the white envelope out of my P.O. Box. I shut the door and walked back to my apartment. I didn't have to go to work until noon so I planed on getting so more sleep. I looked at the back of the envelope; it was sealed with the all too familiar blood red seal. St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana. I peeled off the seal and slipped out the sheet of cream colored paper. I expected Alberta's all too neat handwriting but instead I found someone's script that made me choke on my own tears, which threaten to spill out on to my cheeks.

_Dear Guardian Dimitri Belikov,_

_I, in the best interest of this Academy, would like to call you back to your duties that you left five years ago as a mentor to students and as a guardian at the school. Please consider my offer._

_-Guardian Rose Hathaway_

It was short but it brought back so many memories. The cabin, where we made love. The attack where Rose was almost killed. I left right after that. I didn't say I love you on more time, I didn't say goodbye. I just left a note in the office saying that I quit. And I left, I went to the court, where I work now as Hans' right hand man. And now she wants be back. No she would like to have be back at my old post.

"Roza." I whispered and sat on my bed. "Rose. Oh my Rose." I put my head in my hands. Could I do it? Could I go back? Could I face her again? Would she want me back that way? No, she hates me. But I could try, I could at least say I was sorry. Immediately I picked up the phone and dialed the number I had almost dialed so many times in the last five years.

After a few rings she picked up, "Hello?"

"Rose!" I tried not to sound excited.

"Dimitri?" She paused, then laughed at something in her world. "Adrian stop." She ordered someone near her.

"Yeah, I got your letter." Then I paused. "I'll take it. I'll take to job back."

"Okay. Don't you want to think about it? Hans said you had a pretty nice job at the Court."

"No, I want to be back at the Academy. By the way why didn't Alberta write me?" Part of me was afraid of the answer.

"She gave me the job as Head Guardian. Claimed she was too old."

"You on the other hand are not." I heard someone say to her on her end of the phone. She laughed.

"Hey, really stop that. I'm working." She didn't really sound like she wanted anything to stop. I felt a pang of anger as I heard to voice say.

"When your done working that job then you can work on me. I'm in some major need of fixing. Speaking of which who are you talking to?" After a minute of pause and a rustle of some sheets I heard Rose's feet hit the floor and the voice say, "Hey, I'm not done with you. Don't leave this bed."

I swore in Russian as Rose walked across the floor then a door opened and closed. "Dimitri!" She tsked with a small laugh. "You forget that I do know that the only Russian you ever speak is swearing. So any way, when can you here?"

"I can be there tonight." I said.

"Great. And Dimitri, thanks we really need your help."

"Anything for you Roza." I hung up and the beat my head against the wall. I called her Roza. Am I an idiot? Yes, yes I am. I was glad she moved on though. She was with Adrian, that's who that must have been. Adrian Ivashkov. I was glad for her, she seemed happy. I on the other was miserable. I was nothing without Rose. Just the shell of the man I once was. I finally got up and pulled on my leather duster, the one Rose always use to tease me about. I headed down to Hans' office; he was the Head Guardian at the Court. When I walked in he looked up at me.

"Dimitri? You aren't suppose to come in 'til noon."

"I know," I said. "I'm quitting."

Surprising Hans wasn't easy to do but I did it. "What?" Was all he could say.

"I'm going back to the Academy." I said matter-of-factly.

"I see. Rose told me she was going to hire you back." I froze.

"You've talked to Rose?"

"Well yeah." He said, "She and I are the head Guardians of the only two major vampire buildings in the U.S. Did you think we never talked?"

"No, I just… just" I stammered.

"You just thought we were talking about you. I know what happen Dimitri. How you left. And she did ask me to look out for you and make sure that you never left the Court so she could kill you when she got a chance to get out of the Academy." I must have looked almost scared because he continued with a laugh. "I'm just messing with you boy. But she did bring you up last week. She said she needed some extra help at the Academy and asked if you could come."

"She really asked about me?" I asked almost flattered.

"Yes, she did." Hans said. Then handed me a plane ticket. "Pack your bags boy. You're going home to your lover."

* * *

Did you guys like it? Did you listen to the song?

Review plzzzzzzz!


	2. What Hurts The Most Part 2

So here is the second chapter of Breakeven. This is right after the first chapter, with Rose's POV. The song for the last chapter was What hurts the Most By: Racscal Flatts. For this chapter it's What Hurts the Most By: Cascada. The first on was sung by guys -goes with Dimitri's POV. The second on sung by a girl -goes with Rose's POV. Getting the connection?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
so here it is: The second chapter of Breakeven. What Hurts the Most Part 2

* * *

What Hurts the Most

By: Cascada

Rose

Shit Dimitri. You had to go and call me 'Roza'; you had to open up that wound. I walked back in to my room and found Adrian sitting up in bed with a leather bound book.

"I never knew you were into westerns." He said putting the book back in the bottom night stand draws.

"I'm not." I put my cell phone down and laid back down in bed. "I have to go to work." I whined.

"Well don't go then." Adrian kissed me. "Stay here. With me. We can do this all day." He kissed me again and started to pull off my t-shirt.

"Nope. I _have_ to go. A new guardian is coming in, plus I have stuff I have to do." I protested, pressing my index finger against his lips. I kissed him one more times then got up to take a shower.

I came out and found Adrian dressed. "You gonna go to class?" I asked. Adrian started teach an element class after he followed me back here for my job at guardian at the school.

"Yeah." He headed for the door.

"Lissa, Christian, and Bell are coming up for dinner." I said pulling my guardian uniform out of the closet.

"They came all the way here for dinner?" Adrian asked.

"No, their enrolling Bell in a few years." I corrected as I reached for a pair of jeans and a red tank top.

"Oh." Adrian said, "Well I'll be there." He kissed me, and then walked out the door.

I waited until I didn't hear his foot steps in the hall. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. If my life could get any worse it better happen soon. Because if I'm going to hell, I'd rather be young enough to crawl out. My phone rang and I was broken –monetarily- out of my misery.

"Hello?" I picked it up.

"Hi, Rose." Lissa's cheery voice was a comfort to me.

"Hey Liss." I started. "Where are you?"

"We're boarding the plane now. But I wanted to make sure you knew we were alive." She said.

I laughed then paused. "Oh and some new news…"

"Oh my God! Did Adrian ask you to marry him?" She cried. I heard Christian ask,

"What? Rose is getting married? Send my sorrows to the groom."

I growled and I guess Lissa waved him off.

"No." I said matter-of-fact, "Dimitri is coming back."

Dead silent. Lissa knew what Dimitri did to me. She was there for most of my crying.

After a minute she said, "Invite him to dinner." I blinked, why did she want him at dinner?

"Why?" I cried.

"Just do it Rose." She ordered. "Listen I have to go. Bell is getting fussy."

"Bye." I said and hung up. I groaned. Forcing myself to face the day I blew-dye my hair and put the jeans and red tank top on and grabbing my sliver stake and cell phone.

Once outside I wished I could wear short. The early summer heat of early June never seemed to disappear, even when the sun went down.

I found the rest of the day a bit of a blur. I talked to the Headmistress about a room for Dimitri –as far always from as possible- and I told most of the guardians at the school he was coming back. By the time my phone buzzed to tell me that I had thirty minutes until Dimitri's plane left I had pulled my hair in and out of a ponytail at least fifty times. Down? Up? Down? Up? I couldn't figure out which way to wear it. Down, Dimitri always loved my hair down. Give him the Pleasure? Up, showing off my marks and looking professional. Tell him I'm not here for sex? God, I need a life. I chose to put it up and went back to my room to change in to my guardian uniform.

The airport wasn't far but by the time I got there his plane had landed and he was standing by the baggage claim looking for a bag. I couldn't help but seek a smile. It was like sixty degrees outside and there I was dyeing in my uniform yet he stood there in all his six-foot-seven glory in his uniform and that God-damn brown leather duster; and looked totally sexy doing it. I mentally slapped myself.

_Bad Rose! Very very bad Rose! No calling Dimitri hot or sexy or dreamy! I'm banning from your vocabulary! Got it?_

The smile dropped from my face as Dimitri turned around. He froze and for a few minutes we just stood there. Gazing at each other.

_Rose!_

I finally strolled towards him. "Welcome back to Montana, Guardian Belikov."

"It's good to be back, Guardian Hathaway." A small smile played on the corners of his mouth.

"Shall we go?" I gestured to the door. Dimitri followed me out.

"So…" He said once we had been in the car for like ten minutes of silent.

"Lissa invited you to dinner." I said flatly.

"Huh?" Dimitri looked at me but I kept my eyes on the road.

"Lissa and Christian are coming up to the academy and Adrian and I are going to dinner with them. Lissa invited you." I added under my breath, "God only knows why."

"Well I would hate to be a fifth wheel." He said.

"You can take Bell as your date." I joked and could help but smile a little.

"Bell?" Dimitri asked, not very amused.

"Lissa's daughter. After collage at Penn State she and Christian got married and moved to a town outside of Philly, in New Jersey. Bell was born last year." I said.

"So I'm having dinner with a baby." He laughed.

I had to laugh too, "Not much change there." I said and wished I hadn't the second they left my lips. Dimitri turned towards me so fast he could have been Strigoi. He didn't say a word just stared I faced front again, so I couldn't see his face. My phone rang and as I picked it up I could have swore he said 'Saved by the bell.' In Russian.

"Hello." I said.

"Rose its Lissa again."

"Oh, hi. What's up? Wait a minute, where are you?" I asked.

"Connector flight in Nebraska." She said, almost bitterly. "Christian just informed me that Tasha is in town and she's coming to dinner."

"Okay, I'll deal. To tell you truth? It's good all these shitty things keep happening. It's easier to deal with them all at once." I heard Dimitri scoff and I quickly shot him a look.

"Okay, I'll call you when we land."

"Cool. Bye." I hung up and was left in a silent car again. I was left with my lover.

* * *

Did you like it?

Can you guess why Rose has a Westeren novel in her night stand?

Review Plzzzzzzzzzzz!


	3. Are You Happy Now

I bring you Chapter 3. Are You Happy Now, By: Michelle Branch. Is the song. This might be my fave chapter, I'm not sure yet.

Enjoy!

* * *

Are You Happy Now

By: Michelle Branch

Rose

St. Vladimir's Academy is hidden deep in the woods of Montana. The country roads zigged and zagged and snaked through the trees. We drove in silent until a smile crossed my lips and I accidently let out a laugh.

"What?" Dimitri turned towards me.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how you would never let me drive. Like when we were going to my test."

"Well you were seventeen. And you would have gone insane if you couldn't mess with the radio." Dimitri laughed little.

"Wait who said I couldn't mess with the radio?" I counter.

"Rose I was twenty-four. I didn't want to die by crashing in to tree because you didn't like the song." He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't like the whole station. You music was totally crap." I protested, and then added. "And I wouldn't have killed us. I was seventeen, not an idiot."

"Yeah? Well what do you listen to?" He asked. I turned the volume dial up. 'Are You Happy Now' by, Michelle Branch filled the car. "Oddly fitting," Dimitri said. We both fell silent and I finally pulled in to the Academy's gates thankfully giving me hope that I will see Adrian again and can fall in to his arms, for comfort. My phone rang again and Lissa was on the other end.

"So we're in the rental and on your way. Will the guardians let us in?" She asked.

"Yep, I'll make sure they know your not killers or Strigoi. But your both Royal, you won't have any trouble. Is Tasha with you?"

"No, she's not staying at the Academy. She'll be off campus." Lissa said.

"Okay. Good. I can't handle that much Tasha Ozera." I said.

"You and me both sister." Lissa said, "See you soon."

"'Kay, bye." I hung up and parked the car. Dimitri slung his bag over his shoulder and hauled the other out of the truck. It was lunch time for the students so many lingered in the courtyard surrounded by the upper class campus. A few novices saw me and ran over.

"Guardian Hathaway we were wondering how you were setting up our final test. We heard yours involved stuff that no one else got." One of them asked, and then she noticed Dimitri. I could have sworn she knee turned to Jell-o under her jeans. "Oh, hello. You must be a new guardian."

Dimitri laughed one of his rare laughs and gave her a smile, "No, I was a guardian here when Rose was a senior. I've working at the Court since… since." His smile faded and he looked at me was big, sad, regretful brown eyes.

"This is Guardian Belikov, he was the one who found Princess Dragomir and I in Portland, then brought us back and trained me." I said.

"Oh, well why didn't you stay? Why were you at the Court?" The second novice asked.

"I, um… Stuff happened. The attack for one." Dimitri said.

"Yes, well I can't tell you what your tests will include but I will tell you that you'll be tested." I said and dragged Dimitri away. The novices debated the meaning of my message. I walked towards the staff housing when Adrian came out of no where.

"Hey," I said and ran in to his arms.

"Hey, Little dhampire." He whispered in to my ear. He gave me a small kiss then glanced at Dimitri. One arm fell to his side while the other curled around my waist. "And why is he here?" Adrian whispered harshly in my ear. Dimitri just stood there looking at us slightly confused slightly rueful.

"We needed more guardians, Hans said he was available. I'm no happier then you are." I whispered back. "Dimitri. You know Adrian, right?" I asked cheerily.

"Yes I believe I do. Hello Lord Ivashkov." Dimitri held out his hand for Adrian to shake.

Hesitantly, Adrian took it, "Please call me Adrian." Dimitri gave a stiff nod.

I looked between my two lovers. This would be interesting. I turned to Adrian.

"I have to show Dimitri to his room. Is your lunch break almost over?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you after school." Adrian said, then he added to Dimitri, "Welcome back."

"I'll see you later." I kissed Adrian and then continued with Dimitri in to the building.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Dimitri waved it off. I let it go but wondered what he had said. Dimitri's room came in to view and I pointed it out. I opened it up and let him in. Standing in the doorway I watched him inspect the room. "It'll do." He said finally.

I started cracking up, through my laugher I manage to say. "Man Dimitri, you haven't changed a bit."

"I've changed a lot, Roza." He replied solemnly. My laughter stopped without a second thought.

'_Again I say: Shit Dimitri, you _need_ to stop calling me 'Roza.' _I thought.

"You get settled," I said coldly. I walked out of the room and down the hall. The door barely clicked closed when Dimitri opened it again.

'_Don't come after me. Please Dimitri, let me be._' I thought.

"Rose!" Dimitri called after me. I spun around.

"What?"

"The key?" Dimitri said.

"Huh?" It took me a minute. "Oh." The key to Dimitri's room was clutched tight in my hand. The shape edge drew blood in my palm. I tossed the set to him and nodded. Dimitri nodded back and retreated back in to his room. I walked down the hall and towards my room. I laid down on my bed and tried to think of a way out of my little slice of hell.

"Rose? Rose." Adrian shook me, "Rose wake up."

"Huh? Oh. What the hell?" I sat up. "Did I fell asleep? What time is it?"

"About four thirty." Adrian said, "Lissa and Christian are in guest housing, getting settled."

"Oh." I started then realized what was going on, "Crap, Lissa is here. I have to go see her." I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I tried to stand up but Adrian playfully pushed me back on the bed and kissed me. "On the other hand, what another fifth-teen minutes?" Adrian pulled off my shirt.

"How about we make that an hour?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I breathed.

My phone rang and I wiggled slightly out of Adrian's arms as he slept.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rose. Hey, where the hell are you? Didn't you say dinner was at six? It's five-thirty. I was hoping to see you before then." Lissa said.

"Huh?" I looked at my watch. "Shit, oh my God, I'm so sorry Liss. I, um, fell asleep. I'll see you in five?" I said getting out of bed and turning on the shower.

"Okay, see you in _five_." Lissa said demandingly and hung up.

I shut the phone and threw it and Adrian. "Honey, wake up." I said.

"What the fuck." Adrian mumbled and he tried to shift back in to reality.

"We have to go. I'm gonna take and shower and go see Lissa. Then come back and get you for dinner." I said, then gave him a pointed look, "Which you will be ready for."

"Of course, of course." He waved it off as if it was nothing. I shook my head warily and stepped in to the shower.

In under two minutes I was out, dry and dressed in a shorts and I tank top. I pulled a suit out of the closet for Adrian. God only knows what he would have worn if I wasn't there. I walked across the campus, to the Guest Housing. I knocked on the door and heard the clicking of heels on wood floor. Lissa opened the door and we hugged each other.

"Oh God, it's been too long." She said. I nodded and stepped in the room. We sat and talked for at least twenty minutes before I said I had to go and change. We agreed to meet in the garage in ten minutes and go to the restaurant together. As I walked back to my room a dark shadow fell over me. I whipped around and Dimitri was standing there.

"Christ Dimitri. What's with the seeking up?" I asked.

"Sorry, did I scare you? I was just walking and saw you, thought I could at least say 'Hello'." He said, he looked so sad.

I laughed, "Oh my God, you're wigged out." He looked at me confused. "There are so many memories here, and you're over loaded." He didn't reply. I thought about admitting that I was that way too. That I had, so many times, gone to the cabin in the woods and just sat on the bed. Sometimes I would cry, but mostly I would just sit there think about how hellish my life was without Dimitri. But some part of me told me that if I told him that my wall –which I'd been building for five years- would get torn to ground and so would my heart. That if I opened the door just a crack the wind would be so strong I wouldn't be able to close it back up. "Get over it." I said flatly. I went to turn around again, but Dimitri grabbed my upper arm and turned me around. "What?"

"Are you happy?" He asked, a cold look took his face but his eyes sang a different tune. He was so sad, so in love with me. It would be so easy to fell for him again I was alright doing it, right now.

'_Rose, watch it! Remember what happen last time? Don't take the chance!_'

I studied him carefully. I was happy, of course I was. But I didn't know how to answer. I couldn't make up an answer; the words wouldn't come to my lips. Suddenly Dimitri kissed me.

'I… I… Oh screw it.' I thought.

I kissed back, running my hands through his hair; it brought back so many memories. I finally came to my senses and broke away. But Dimitri's grip on me didn't let me go far; I was still in his embrace. The scent of his cologne, sent shock waves all through my body; and it felt good, oh it felt so good. Only inches from his face his brown hair swiped my cheek and I went everything but numb. I stared in to his eyes, deep and brown, they gazed back at me. I accidently glanced at his lips but caught myself before anymore damage could be done.

"Are you happy now?" Dimitri asked in a husky and slightly lust filled voice.

Hell

* * *

Did you like it?  
What did you think?  
Are you speechless?

It's okay if your speechless. You can still review. REVIEW PLZ!


	4. The Way I Loved You

Hello, Here is Chapter 4. To the song: The Way I Loved You, by: Taylor Swift. Hope y'all enjoy it.

* * *

The Way I Loved You

By: Taylor Swift

Rose

'Are you happy now?' That was the question that haunted me that night. Was I happy? Really? Yes, I was. I think. Lying in my bed next to Adrian, I stared at the wall. My cheeks hurt from faking laughter all through dinner. My head hurt from the smile I slapped on my face when Tasha said she was going to stay at the Academy while she was here. And my heart hurt from having to stare at Dimitri all through dinner. From having to watch him and Tasha flirt. From the kiss we shared outside in the courtyard. My lips burned with a feeling that no amount of kisses from Adrian could ever erase. I winced and looked over at the clock. Two clock in the morning.

"Shit Dimitri." I whispered, "Screw you Dimitri." I raved, then rethought that statement. "Fuck you Dimitri." I rephrased but that was worse. I stuck to the basics. "Go to hell Dimitri." I said. Finally a realized that I wouldn't be able to sleep if I just sat there so I got up and took a walk. The sun was blinding, and the human day was worse then the Moroi day. The heat was horrible. I almost had half a mind to start striping. I walked in the heat forever, it seemed, never having a really place to go. It's no surprise I ended up at the cabin. I stepped in and sat on the bed, putting my head in my hands I began to cry. After a few moments of the only sound being my gasping breaths I heard footsteps in the woods. I stayed where I was, knowing it could only be one person. Dimitri. God, was no place sacred? Yes, but this was _our_ sacred place, this was sacred to the both of us. He stopped in the doorway as I went on crying. No use trying to stop, seeing him would only make it worse.

"Rose?" He whispered.

"Get out." I replied softly.

"What?" He said taking an unwelcome step inside. I wasn't sure if he didn't hear me or he didn't understand why.

"Get out." I said louder.

"Rose, I…" He started.

"Get out!" I screamed, I stood up jerking my hands from my face. With one hand I pointed out the door with the other I moved to push him. I think I was going to push him; I'm not sure how my brain was playing out this scene. Dimitri grabbed on of my hands and pushed it away from him. With fiery in his eyes he stood his ground.

"No!"

"You don't get to do this!" I said. "You don't get to take this away from me! This is my place! Now go!"

"This is my place too, Rose. We both have memories here." He said calmer.

"I didn't care. You left. You don't get to morn us." I said back. This was mean, very very mean. Pain flashed on Dimitri's face. But he regained his emotions like he always did. He went to say something but I cut in before he could. "I have a great life here. I have a loving boyfriend, a great job. I don't need you to shatter it! I loved you. Oh, did I love you. But I was a child! I was seventeen! Anything felt like love. You had no right to do that! To make me think you loved me and then just leave! And you had to leave right after to attack. I was almost _killed_! Did it make it easier? Was it simpler when I was in a coma? There was no one to stop you. No me to say goodbye to." Tears brimmed in Dimitri's eyes. "Was it hard for you?" I then asked like a small child.

"Y…" He started, but I didn't let him finish. I didn't want to hear the answer.

"You know what? I don't care. I just want to tell you one thing. Yes, I'm happy. I'm fucking jumping up and down with joy. I love Adrian. Don't think that'll change."

"Rose," Dimitri said then sighed, "Roza, I… I… I…" He searched for the words. "Tell me the truth. Tell me everything, if you would."

I sat on the bed. The truth. Ha! If only I knew the truth, if only it was that simple. I looked up at Dimitri, a few tears ran down my cheeks. "Adrian is great. He's perfect; I can't find anyone better for me than him. It's perfect, no seeking around, no kissing behind close doors. No having sex in a log cabin in the middle of the woods. No having to hind our love. It's safe. B…" I explained then stopped. I was _not_ going to say the word 'but'. Nope, no way it's leaving my lips.

"But," Dimitri prompted. Crap, but it can leave his lips.

"Our… Our love was, God help me, but fun." I was going to hell; I just thought you all should know that. "I've been hurt and loved and through hell. But it was exciting. I was crazy how screwed up we were. Adrian doesn't see it, he doesn't see that I'm starving for something more. But it doesn't matter. To tell you the truth you're still pulling me on a rollercoaster. You still make me insane. I mean, look at me. It's two in the morning and I'm cursing your name. It's so crazy. You wanted the truth? Well there it is. That's the way I loved you."

My voice was calm and normal now. I was surprised I wasn't screaming but I didn't have much to scream about, I felt like I could breath again. Like I've been carrying a weigh for years and it's almost gone now. Dimitri walked over to me, sitting on the bed next to me he put his arm around me. I jerked up after almost leaning in to him.

"No, that you don't get to do!" I said.

"What?" He said, not really knowing what I meant.

"You don't get to make me love you again." I said and walked out.

* * *

Did you guys like it?  
Do you think Rose was out of line with all she said about Dimitri leaving? About how she thought it was easy?  
Do you guys want Dimtri and Rose to get back together?

Review PLZZZ!


	5. You Can Break A Broken Heart

Hey guys,  
So this chapter is kind of short but I love this chapter. So the song in 'You Can Break A Broken Heart' By: Katie Voegele.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rose

When my alarm went off on the next morning I groaned and reached for Adrian. But he wasn't there. I sat up on my elbows and looked around. No one was in the shower and I was the only one in the room. I put the snooze on my alarm, then something caught my eye; a note on Adrian's pillow.

_Rose_

_Had to go to the city for something. I'll see you later to day._

_Love you –A_

I smiled and got up for work. I took a shower even through I knew the sound I stepped outside I would but sweating. I did give up on trying to look professional, I wore shorts and a halter top. Seeing as it was seven-seven outside I think I was forgiven. I had a class to teach after breakfast; a training class for the senior novice. They would graduate soon. I walked into the class not knowing what would happen, I was teaching with another guardian but I didn't know who. When I walked it I realized I should have stayed in bed today. I could have called in sick. After what happen last night in the cabin I was sick. But it wasn't really something I could take meds for.

Dimitri stood in the middle of a group of students as the asked him question after question. My breath caught when I remembered my first training session with him. In the gym right here, his gym bag sat on the floor in the counter and a leather bound book lay on top. I –against my better nature- looked over to the counter and the same scene faced my now. A few of the students looked over at me.

"Guardian Hathaway! Did you know that Guardian Belikov in from Russia? And that he was working at the Court for five year 'til he came here? And that before that he worked here?" One rambled.

"Yes," I couldn't help but smile, "I was your year when he worked here." I looked down at them, then looked up at Dimitri with a sad look, "He was my teacher. And he taught me everything. He, by far, was the best teacher I had ever seen." I locked eyes with Dimitri as I said this. He eyes shone sadly with the threat of tears. I was then snapped out of my trace by more questions.

"Were you two together during the attack?" This question hit home and I directed the class to training.

"Okay, so here is how this is going to work. Guardian Belikov and I are going to show you advanced hand to hand combat. This isn't like what you've learned in classes. This is really advanced. I never learned it. I taught to myself during the attack." I said.

"I through I taught you a lot, Roza." Dimitri said. I think half the girls in the class passed out when he said my name in Russian. I wanted to punch him (after I recovered from my heart skipping a beat). _Shit, shit, shit. Shit Dimitri. _

"Maybe you did Dimitri. But not all of it was combat." I countered, and a few whispered went through the crowd of kids. I realized how suggestive my comment was. "Remember all the running?" I added trying to dull the whispers.

"Yes, and didn't it help you get help during the attack?" He said.

"Yes,"

"Didn't it help you get out of the cave?" He trailed off. Wrong question number two. No, it didn't.

_Flash Back_

"_Run!" Dimitri yells and I run. He follows me and we're almost out when a Strigoi comes out of no where and grabs me. He dislocates my shoulder then smashes my head against the wall of the cave. I black out and Dimitri runs back in to save me. He carries me out and gives me to my mom. No one told me what he did then._

_All I remember is waking up in the hospital and being told I had been in a coma for two weeks. I had almost died of a brain bleed and a near Strigoi bite. Oh yeah, and Dimitri was gone. Not a word to anyone just a note._

_End of Flash Back._

"That beside the point," I said, sounding scarily like my mother dodging a topic. The students watched us like it was the best soap opera on TV. "Shall we get started?"

Dimitri and I moved to the mat and I started showing basic moves. Then Dimitri gave me a rueful smile and threw an unexpected punch. That's where it got fun. I fought back and I couldn't help but smile for a minute. He was too easy. I took him down in under five minutes and as we laid there –me on top of him- on the mat, the students cheering in the back ground, I could help but look in his eyes. I mean really look, I hadn't done that in years. "That was far too easy, Belikov." I said, kind of playfully.

"I didn't want to break you." He said, a hint of sadness mixed with lust and purity hung on his voice.

_God Dimitri, stop doing that! Stop making it so hard!_ I thought. I instantly stood up and told the novice to pick a partner and spar with them. I stood against the wall, after a few minutes Dimitri joined me.

"You have all the right in the world to be mad at me, but get stupid." He said in a voice he uses to give me when he was my teacher.

"I wasn't being stupid, I wasn't thinking. You tend to do that to me. And don't you _dare_ do this to me!" I shouted. I straightened up and faced him.

"Do what to you?" He asked calmly, he crossed his arms and straightened up too.

"Do come to _my_ school and criticize me!"

"I didn't mean to…" He started.

"You can't break me anymore!" I cut in. "You can't hurt me! Because my heart has already better broken you can't break it again!"

"Rose, I…"

"If you wanted to hurt me again your out of luck, because I can't cry anymore. I can't but hurt anymore! I'm fucking immune! You did everything possible to hurt me five years ago! Try it!"

"Try what?" Dimitri shouted, finally getting a word it.

"Try to hurt me again! Try to break me! It won't work! Try to break my heart again! Try it! I wanta see you try!" I shouted. Our conversation was completely made of shouting and had been since the beginning. "You won't get to far."

"I don't want to hurt you Roza! That's not what I'm here for!" He shouted.

"Then what are you here for?" I asked.

"I'm here 'cause I…" He trailed off before he could answer. His gaze was behind me. I turned around and the entire senior novice were standing there and staring.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath. "Class is over. I'll see you all tomorrow." I ordered but they all just stood there. I glared at Dimitri then walked out. Ha. It's ironic, I've been the one doing the walking out this week.

Dimitri

"…love you…" I finished my answer softly.

* * *

*Sob*

Did you guys like it?  
Anyone else think Rose is kinda being a bitch? IDK I think she is a little.  
Does she have the right to be a bitch? (Repeat question I know"


	6. Tell Me You Get Lonely

Hi. This chapter made me cry so bad. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Tell Me You Get You Lonely

Frankie Ballard

Dimitri

I dismissed the class, telling that there was nothing to worry about and I would talk to Guardian Hathaway. That it was just a misunderstanding. Ha. A misunderstanding was an understatement. Maybe I should stop accidently calling her 'Roza'. Or maybe I should only call her 'Roza'. Women. Can't live with them, can't shot them. Hm. Not entirely true.

I spent the day working on the test set-up. I never saw Rose there, Stan said she called in sick after your class this morning. Before dinner I decided to go see her. Bad idea. Well, I'd been wagging a war in my head all day about whether or not to see her. Right now the 'Give Her Some Space' people were winning but I did it anyway.

Has I went to knock on her door I heard her scream.

"Ouch! Shit!" She said and something hit a wall. My protective instincts kicked in and I opened the door running in to the room. The second I stepped in I realized how stupid that was –to just barge in to her room- but my sanity seemed to stay at the Court. Or maybe I left it in the cabin five years ago and it's just running after me; never seeming to catch up with me. I charged in the bedroom, but no one was there. I turned the corner and there she was. Crap.

I realized how unbelievable stupid I was. Her eyes widen but all she seemed to be able to say was, "Knock much?" There she was, my Roza. Still the same flip-pants teen I know. I couldn't move or speak without making a fool of myself. 'Already did, Dimitri.' I thought.

"Sorry, I, uh, heard you scream and thought…" I started. I was too busy staring at her. The bubbles in her bathtub just barely covered her breast –which was a bitter-sweet thing to me- and her bare legs stuck out over the surface of the water. There I found the source of her pain –physical pain. A nasty cut on one of her shins. "You're hurt." I said.

"Huh," She looked down at her leg. "Oh, yeah. Just a razor, I'll live. It'll bleed, but it wouldn't be like if I was bitten in the…" She trail off. The Attack: The unspoken nightmare we all faced. She glanced over at the wall then at the floor. I followed her gaze. A blue and green gel-handled razor with four blood covered blades. I walked over to the wall and picked up the razor. I handed it to her. "Thanks. You know I'm fine."

"Well why don't you let me patch you up." I suggested. She nodded coyly.

"Ever thing you should need is under the sink." She said and grabbed a towel. I let her put some clothes on in the bedroom and rooted through her first-aid kit. I came out of the bedroom and found her sitting on the bed. Her smooth legs hung over the side under very small shorts. Her hair was messily putted in to a clip and her tight red tank-top mocked me as it showed her curves. A thick, red stream of blood ran down her leg.

I carefully wiped the blood off her leg, when I got never the cut she winced. "Do you want some painkillers?" I asked.

"No!" She exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked.

"Um," She started shyly, "after the attack I got kinda addicted to painkillers."

"Rose… How could that happen to you?" I asked baffled.

"It wasn't my head. Believe me, I wish it was, it would be a lot less embarrassing." I was getting confused, she continued, "I was always taking them because they were the only thing keeping me from feeling the million shards of my broken heart."

I felt a pang of guilt. Really it was like a huge wave. "Rose, I… I… I'm…" I started but she stopped me.

"No, Dimitri, don't say you're sorry. It's a waste of time." She protested. I continued my work on her leg.

"Can you tell me one thing?" I said after a minute.

"I already told you 'the truth' I don't wanta say it again." She said.

"No, I get it. But I wanted to know something. Do you get lonely?" She looked at me puzzled, "_Did_ you get lonely?"

"I… I don't think I understand." She said.

"When I left, were you upset? Were lonely?" I was regret speaking. "I mean, did it hurt to hear my name? Did you wish I stayed? Did you wait for the phone to ring and me to be on the other line? Tell me you get lonely."

Rose looked at me with a face that screamed I was an ass and eyes that said 'Screw you, Dimitri. Don't make me say it.', "You know that you're at idiot and an ass for even asking that." She paused.

"I'll tell you something. I get lonely. It killed me went ever I heard your name. I couldn't stand, it hurt that bad." I said softly.

"Aren't you dyeing of pride." Rose asked.

"I think I left my pride with my sanity." I said with a small laugh.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," I paused then, trying to think of something to say. "Just tell me you want me back; and I'll come running." I said. Rose stood up and stared me down. I stood up and towered over her; we both tensed at our closeness.

"Get out." She ordered softly. I didn't move. I couldn't move; I was too close. The feel of her skin; the smell of her; the look in her eyes. "Get out! Now!"

I stepped away defensively and put me hands up. "Okay, I'll see you later." I walked out and slammed the door behind me. I walked outside and the rising sun told me I had missed dinner. I walked aimlessly around the courtyards. Then I ran in to Adrian.

Adrian

I strolled towards the room as I stared at the little black velvet box in my hand. Holy crap. Did I really just do that? Did I really just buy this? I heard foot steps echo in the night and I pocketed the box. A few yards away was Dimitri, I waved to him. I was too giddy to be mad at him for any reason. "Dimitri! How are you?" I asked.

He eyed me and raised an eyebrow. "Fine, Lord Ivashkov. How are you?"

"Oh, call me Adrian, really. I'm great." I said patting him on the back.

"Uh… I, um, was just out for a walk. Where have you been all day?" He asked.

"Oh, I had to get something in the city." I pulled the box out of my pocket, "What do you think? Do you think Rose will like it?"

Dimitri

I stared at the box and it's contains. "Do you think Rose will like it?" Adrian asked.

Tears brimmed in my eyes and I swallowed them back. "Yeah, I think she will." I replied barely.

"That's great. I was a little nerves, you know Rose. Hey, look I've gotta go man." He said and started to go.

"Yeah, see you later." I said. As I walked to my room tears started to round down my cheeks. Rose was gone for real now. I had loss my Roza.

* * *

*Sob*

Did you guys like it?  
What do you think is in the box?  
Are you crying like me?


	7. Today

Okay, the climax. I think. I believe it's the climax. This kinda goes off on a Dimitri/Tasha and Rose/Adrian ship but just bare with me. Whats in the box? Should I tell you? Should I not? Hm, okay it's a r#g. Ha. Good luck with that one. Hope guys like this chapter.

* * *

Today

By: Gary Allan

Dimitri

I again started to walk aimlessly then somehow found my way to my room. That night I barely slept and never bothered to go to breakfast the next morning. Then my phone rang,

"Hello?" I said.

"Dimitri? It's Abe." I froze. Why the hell was Rose's father calling me?

"Can I help you sir?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, have you seen Janine lately? I can't seem to reach her." He asked.

"No sir. If you don't mind me asking, why would you call me?" I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"I heard she was at the Court. That's where you are right?"

"No, I'm at the Academy." I stood up and found my legs wobbling, forcing me to sit back down.

"Oh, isn't Rose there?" He said.

"Yes sir." I said solemnly.

"I see. Well thank you for your help, son." I winced.

"Good bye." I said and hung up. I sighed and stood up, walking to the shower.

That day I continued to walk around the campus. The moonlight gave no relief to the early summer heat. I found myself at the cabin again and wanting to go back five years. To the night Rose and I made love, where everything was perfect. I walked around the perimeter of the campus, to where the Strigoi broke in, it looked so normal now. Like nothing had ever happened there. All my walking was starting to eat away to solos of my shoes. I strolled back towards my room around four in the afternoon, when I heard laughing and talking. I stopped and turned towards the noise. I froze then stepped behind the small tree that was growing next to me. Rose and Adrian walked hand in hand across the campus. I saw them stop and confusion crossed Rose's face. Adrian got on one knee and popped the small black velvet box up and spoke. They were too far away for me to here what he said but I knew his words, 'Will you marry me?' A tear ran down my cheek, as Rose's face lit up and she smiles and she nods and I see her lips say the word 'yes'. Adrian slipped the ring on her left ring finger, and then stands up as Rose jumped into his arms. Even from where I stood, the large diamond glitters in the light of the full moon. I stared at them, the happy couple, as they kissed and embraced. Was it that easy? To just get down on one knee and say four word? Each no more then five letters. I couldn't help but replay the moments I could have done that. I could have waited until she woke up. I could have that night in the cabin. Believe me, I wanted to. I wanted so badly to have her in my arms for ever.

Rose caught me eye and we handle each other's gazes for a minute. Another tear or two ran down my cheeks. I gave a slight nod, barely noticeable, even with dhampire eyesight. Then I left, I walked away and turned my back while she (to the best of my knowledge) continued to look after me. More tears fell on my face as I walked and I never bothered to whip them or to try to swallow them back.

Today I lost my Roza, forever. Today someone else gone to say I love you first, in the most clear way possible. Today I lost everything. But today she got what I'm sure she wanted. I should be happy but I can't stop crying. Today was the best day of her life yet I've lost everything that I ever loved. Everything I ever wanted.

As I continued to walk I forgot about any sort of destination and just walked. Then somehow I found myself knocking on Tasha's door…

* * *

*Sob!*  
It's soooo sad!  
Did you guys like it?  
Who else is crying?  
What do you think Dimtri will do at Tasha's?  
What do you think Tasha will do with Dimitri in her room?  
*Sob!* I need to stop writing stuff that makes me cry so much!


	8. Heal Me

Okay. Hi guys. I'm really really sorry this took me so long but I had to convice myself to write like each letter so it long a while. I know it's short but it's really sad.

Warning: Dimitri/Tasha chapter. Just keep reading! You'll get through it!

* * *

Heal Me  
Billy Currington

Dimitri

Tasha opened the door, no doubt expecting Christian. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened like she was about to say something. But I didn't let her. I was going so insane my next attacks cannot be judged by anyone with a sane mind. I stepped into the room, force Tasha to take a few steps back. Tasha started try to speak again but I stopped her, this time-God forgive me, please, please forgive me-with my lip.

_Shit Dimitri! What are you doing? Remember Rose? The love of your life! What the hell are you doing with Tasha? _

I pulled away, ignoring the voice screaming at me in my head. "Heal me," I said and kissed her again. That's why I needed her, I needed a Band-Aid. I needed someone who could mead a broken heart-my broken heart. Yes, it was weak. To reach for comfort instead of reaching for what I really wanted.

I-against my better judgment-lifted her feet off the ground and put her on the bed. And I think you can guess the rest…

When I opened my eyes, yes, Tasha was there. But that's not the point, the point is, when I closed my eyes it was Rose. Rose's lips, her body, her love. I was living in this world until the world stop being in my head.

"Roza," I breathed.

Tasha stopped suddenly, "What did you just call me?"

All the fog cleared and realized what I was doing. It was like the lust charm the Victor put on us. I stood up and started pulling my jeans on.

"Where are you going?" Tasha asked. She sat up and didn't bother to cover her breast with the white sheet. A minute ago I found them sexy and alluring; now it was like looking at one of my sisters. Familiar, kind of weird and very creepy.

I slipped on my shirt and walked out the door without a word. It was cruel but I wasn't in any mood to talk right now.

I was going to get back Rose. But I had to stop by someone's house first. God's.

* * *

I'm soooo sorry, I made you read that. But it gets better, believe me.

Did you guys like it?... Right stupid question.  
Why would Dimitri be going to a church? (Yes, Dimitri, our fave' Godly Russian)  
Do you think Rose will take Dimitri back after all of this?  
Do you think Dimitri will/should tell Rose that he slept with Tasha? (NO!)

Hint, hint: Next Chapter is called 'The Man I Want To Be'

Review Plzz!


	9. The Man I Want To Be

Here is Chapter 9. I really don't have much to say except... Well that's really is. So Enjoy!

* * *

The Man I Want to Be

Chris Young

Dimitri

I took a deep breath and gripped the handle of the church door, waiting for God to hit me with a bolt of lighting. I deserved it; I really did. But I'm going to make it up to both Him and Rose. I yanked the door open and stepped inside. No one was there but I still took cautious steps. Sliding in to the back row I sat down and stared into my hands for a while.

Finally I looked up and took another deep breath. Folding my hands together I looked up at the altar.

"I need one last chance," I started. "One last chance to make things right. I know I haven't been the best person. I left and I shouldn't have, but I did and I've regretted it everyday for five years. I don't deserve her back. I don't deserve anything but my own pain; but I fear that she might be suffering from the same pain. I want to be a better man and she's the only way I can do that. I'm here because I don't know what else to do. All I want is her back. All I need is her."

It's true. I've been an ass. And totally bind. Completely and totally bind to what I had to do to get Rose back. I had to fight for her. All I've done so far was plead with her then step back when she starts yelling. Well if I know Rose-and believe me, I know her better then any one-then the only reason she's yelling is because she doesn't want to hear what I'm saying. Because she's felling for me again. This is good news.

"I need your help. Even if she'll talk to me, I don't think she'll listen to me. I just I little help getting her to listen. Please, I want to be a better man. I want to be so much better. I need you to help her see that."

I started to stand up.

"Dimitri? What are you doing here?" I looked up and saw Father Andrew stand there smiling up at me the way he anyways did. He had ages five years but it was all the same.

"Oh, just… You know." I shrugged.

"I saw Rose in here a day or so ago in here. She said she was trying to convince herself not to do something. I fear her face was strains with tears and she seemed rather shaken. I sat down with her and told her whatever it was; it wasn't worth her life…" I started cracking up-I was bent over in laughter- and the father trailed off. He looked at me with a confused look. "What's so funny?"

Through my laughter I said, "Father, Rose wasn't talking about suicide. She was referring to a-well really-a five year curse on both of us. She was trying not to fell for me again. But you were right, it's not worth it. I'm not worth her. She deserves so much more then me." I sat back down as I realized what I was saying was true.

Father Andrew sat down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. "The fact that you just admitted that, or said it, proves that you deserve her."

I looked up at him, I could tell my eyes were starting to tear up. "Really?"

_Wow, you are should a girl. 'Really?' Wow! Of fucking course 'really'. What are you twelve? Don't answer that._

"Really." He stood up, "Now I want you to go and see her. God will answer your prays. I promise."

I nodded and opened the door. The sun was starting to rise and night was coming really soon. I strolled to Rose's apartment, not stopping when I realize I have to say something when I get there. I'll think and something. I always do.

I stopped at her door and held my fist in the air ready to knock when my heart told my mind to tell my hand. A second passed. Five seconds. Ten. Twenty. A minute. Then I just have to and I knock. Rose opens the door and she stares at me for a minute then starts to close the door.

I stick my hand in the way and think if she was smart she would break it. "Roza, wait. I need to say something. I'll just take a minute. Please, just let me in." I plead.

She sighs, "Fine, but just for a minute." She reopens the door and I step in. "What to you want Dimitri?"

"This," I said and I kissed her. To both our surprise she kissed back. But then she pulled away.

"No, Dimitri, I…"

"Please. A good-bye kiss?" I kissed her again.

"Are you leaving?" She asked in between breaths. I'm not really sure how to answer, I just stand there my lips inches from hers as she waited for an answer. Then she kissed me and said, "Don't leave. Don't leave me."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tight against my body. "As you wish," I some how got out.

* * *

I really don't know why I have Dimitri say 'As you wish,' but it just seemed to fit.

Did you like it?  
Umm, this seems to be a off chapter for me. I really have no questions for you guys. But you can still review.

Reveiw plzzz! 2 more chapters left!


	10. Don't You Wanna Stay

Here we go, Chapter 10. Enjoy!

* * *

Don't You Wanna Stay

Jason Aldean & Kelly Clarkson

Dimitri

I ran my hand up Rose's arm and unconsciously pulled out her ponytail, her hair fell slowly down her back. Then Rose pulled away, just an inch, I wouldn't let her go any farther.

"Dimitri, I…I"

"Shhhh," I put me finger on her lips. "Just give me a reason not to go."

"Don't go, please don't leave me. I… I…." She sighed.

"Right, good." I cradled her face in my hands, "You've grown up in the last five years, Rose, I'm proud of you."

I turned and walked towards to door, knowing it was the right thing to do. "Wait! Don't go!" I turned around, Rose's eyes were blurred with tears. "Stay. Don't you wanna stay?"

I smiled, and walked back to her. Rested my hand on her cheek I said, "Oh Roza, don't you ever think of the aftermath?"

She laughed, "I was never any good at math." And she kissed me. Now very conscious of everything I did, I pulled her shirt. I already slept with someone for rash reasons, why not make it two.

So off came the clothes. Her skin against mine felt so good. A feeling a missed for the last five years.

Rose

"Are you leaving?" I asked, laying there in Dimitri's arms. My head on his chest, completely at home, completely at ease.

He didn't say a word, just played with my hair.

"Don't leave. Don't leave me." I pleaded. I knew if he left it would be like falling off a cliff or coming off drugs. Goodbye would be too hard, I couldn't do it. I wanted this to last. Adrian will… Shit! Adrian! I'm-will I already did but-sleeping with Dimitri and I'm engaged to Adrian. Shit! I'm going to hell. Oh well, can't undo what I just did; don't really want to either.

"I may have to. This counts as an affair you know. You're officially a cheater and I'm a home-wrecker." He raised an eyebrow.

I laughed, "You have no shame, do you?"

"Shame is overrated."

I looked up at him with a sad curiosity "You were right. You have changed a lot."

Dimitri looked away, only making eye contact with the wall. "If you only knew," he muttered quietly.

I turned around and moved a piece of hair from his face. "If you go," I started, then stopped unable to imagine that. "If you go, don't tell me. Don't let me see you leave. Let me fall asleep and dream of you first." I pleaded.

Dimitri just smiles down at me and kissed my forehead. "Sleep Roza. It'll all be okay, I swear." He ran his fingers through my hair. I lied my head back down on his chest and closed my eyes, knowing he'd be gone when I woke up.

Dimitri

After Rose fell asleep I slide out off under her and pilled pillows in my place. I felt tremble for leaving, she asked me not to. But I had to, and I knew where I would go, what I would. I was going to give her a chance to come to me, she had to want me. I already told her a wanted her, I'd been telling her that for a week. I wanted her to make the chose, but I would have to respect her chose.

I pulled on my jeans and ripped a piece of paper off the desk. I jotted down six words. A song and a band. She needed to remember that, so I wrote _remember_ on the other side. Then I tugged on a shirt and opened the door. I took one last look at sleeping Rose then stepped out into the hall.

Rose

I woke up and looked around. Dimitri was gone. I knew he would be but it still hurt. Why would he go? I looked at the stack of pillows my head was resting on and found a note. Dimitri's hand writing clearly written there.

_The Man Who Can't Be Moved_

I turned it over.

_Remember_

Remember what? Remember him? Remember his note?

I stood up and forced myself to get dressed determined to figurer it out…

I would have be I didn't know where to start so I wandered the campus until it hit me. Dimitri was leaving the Academy. I could stop him at the front gate. I took off running, as fast as I could. I reached the gate and no one was there. I stepped up to the booth and asked to guardian if he had seen Dimitri. He shook his and said he didn't.

I looked over the campus the saw him.

"Dimitri!" I cried.

"Rose," He said followed by a very, very, very bad swear word in Russian.

"Don't go, please." I begged.

"I have to," He shrugged his backpack on.

"Why?"

"Trust me. I'm doing the right thing. Remember my note. Listen to it. It'll explain everything." He said stepping pasted me.

"But…" I started but Dimitri stopped me with a kiss.

"Trust me Roza." He said then left, never looking back.

I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of the words.

* * *

One more chapter! One more! Have you stopped breathing yet? I wish your lungs luck.

Did you like it?  
Where do you think Dimitri is going?  
Do you think Rose will understand what to do?  
What is she suppose to do?

Review please!


	11. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

Here it is! The last and finally chapter of Breakeven! What will happen? What will Rose do? What will Dimitri? SO MANY QUESTION!

* * *

The Man Who Can't Be Moved  
The Script

Rose  
I whipped a tear from my cheek as I flipped open my phone and dialed Lissa's number.

"Hello?"

"Lissa," I got out before the tear came pouring down my face and my throat closed up. I stood there crying over the phone with Lissa completely silent. Finally I stopped grasping for breathe and calmed myself down. Lissa wasn't so calm.

"Tell what the fuck Adrian did-or who- and what you want me to do to him!" She prompted.

I could help but laugh. Adrian was the less of my problems, though he was going to be a bit of a problem he wasn't at the top of my list right now. "Adrian didn't do anything."

"Oh, then what's a matter?" She asked.

I sighed and shook my head, "Dimitri," I started and I started crying again.

"Oh God Rose. What did he do?"

"…He… He left. He said he loved me and left."

Lissa muttered something that sounded like 'The fucking son of a bitch' but then she said clearly, "That was it? Just 'I love you. Goodbye'?"

"Well no, we uh…" I trailed off.

There was a pause then Lissa said, "You slept together and…"

"I have a feeling that he would leave. He knew it was the right thing. So I told him not to let me see him leave, to wait 'til I was asleep. And then like an idiot I fell asleep. When I woke up there was a note on my pillow."

"Wow, he's a romantic. I never knew. So what did the note say?"

"All it said was 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved' and 'remember'. Then when I met him at the gate he told me to listen to it. Whatever that means." I thought about the note and that made me think about Dimitri and then I was crying again. I heard Lissa sigh over my sobs.

"Okay, I want you to head back to your room and erase any sigh that Dimitri was there before Adrian gets home. And I'm going to call someone." She said and before I could ask who she hung up.

I sighed again and shoved the phone in my pocket. As I walked back home in began to rain. And I mean RAIN! It was pouring. I swear to God it wasn't drops it was sheets of water. I jogged through the ponds on the ground and into the staff housing building. I trudged up the stairs and opened my door; the sheets on the bed had completely gone to hell. As I tried to fix them I figured it would be easier just to change them. As I worked someone came into the room, I didn't hear them at first but then they put their hand on my shoulder and I spun around.

I grasped, "Eddie!" I jumped into his arms so happy to see a guy who I knew wasn't going to break my heart.

"Hey, Rose. Here Lissa said you might need these." He smiled and handed my two tubed of cotton candy and two things of Peeps.

I wiped a tear from my cheek, "God, you are the best guy in the world. How is it that I never thought to go out with you?" I chuckled.

"I don't know but you sure missed out. Mia on the other hand…" He started.

"No way! You got assigned to Mia! And you two are…" All he did was nodded and smile a little before forcing us off the topic.

"So Rose, really, what happened?" Eddie sat on the bed and looked up at me.

There was so much that happened, "Where do I start?" I said but Eddie's glaze was somewhere else. "What?" I looked around.

"Why is your radio on?" He stood up and walked over to the radio that I never noticed was on.

"It wasn't. I mean I didn't turn it on." I was about to tell him to turn it off when I realized something. _The Man Who Can't Be Moved_ was a song. "Turn it up."

The end of _Glitter in the Air_ by Pink played then the radio show hosts came on.

"That was Glitter in the Air by Pink," No shit! "And this is the Mike and Mark show. Now we're going to take some requests." There was a pause then the other guy said, "Hello you're on the Mike and Mark show."

A voice came off the speaker that made my heart stop dead. "Hello,"

"So what's your name and where are you calling from." One asked.

"My name is Dimitri and I'm calling from the Montana Airport."

"Dimitri, huh? That's not an American name, is it?"

"No sir."

One of them laughed, "Well what can we play for you Dimitri?"

"The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script."

"Well that's an oldie but a goody. Is there someone were playing the song for?"

"Rose," Dimitri said after a pause.

"Girlfriend?"

"No"

"Wife?"

Dimitri chuckled a sad mournful chuckle, "No."

"Well then who is she?"

"That doesn't matter. I know she's listening and I need her to know this. The song is her instructions. She needs to hear it. I need her to understand what I'm doing."

"Ah, a romance, eh Mike."

"I'd have to say so. Okay, thank you Dimitri. Here we are with The Script." Mike said.

The song played and I listened. Then I understood, Portland. Dimitri going to Portland where he captured Lissa and I.

Eddie put a hand on my shoulder and asked, "What are you going to do?"

I looked up at him with tears staining my cheeks, "I don't know."

* * *

HEHE! That's it! It's over! Or so you think...

I'm writing a sequl! YAY! Happy now? So the sequl is call 'Glitter in the Air'. So do you see the hint I gave?

Review plzzzzzz! 


	12. Challenge

Okay, I'm working on the sequel. It's called 'Glitter in the Air'.

Before I post it I want to see what you think is going to happen. So I have a challenge for y'all.

_Write the first chapter or part of the first chapter of 'Glitter in the Air' and post it in a review._

I want to see what you think. I will give you a summary though.

'Five years ago Dimitri left and Rose was just starting to get over him. But he came back and her world fell to pieces. But he left again, and told her to come to Portland if she wanted him back. She doesn't know what to do; being engaged to Adrian and all. Finally she follows him; but just to tie you loss ends. Then she finds herself falling for him again, but there something wrong about the feeling. Dimitri starts feeling the same way. Meanwhile, Adrian is just broken-hearted and goes to see if Rose still loves him or if she was lying when she said she was just going to tie up loss ends. Then Rose's mother is kidnapped and Rose's dad enlist Rose and Dimitri to find her.'

Hmmm, sound interesting. So I will tell you when I'm posting the sequel and I hope to see your posts.


	13. Glitter in the Air is up!

Glitter in the Air is up! YAY! A simple way to find it? Go to my profile. It'll be there.


End file.
